


One of Everything

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Parrish has a desire to taste one of everything in the Pegasus galaxy – This was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcitrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcitrix/gifts).



> For calcitrix. Happy Birthday!

David retched and spat into the bucket that Evan was holding in front of him before feebly flopping back on the bed and groaning, a thin sheen of sweat covered his face and neck where he had pulled his shirt open in an attempt to cool down.

“Ugh.” He mumbled as Evan handed him a bottle of water.

“Rinse your mouth, and then see if you can keep some down this time,” Evan said softly.

David, for perhaps the first time in history, did as he was told. Evan grimaced and put the bucket down on the floor; he picked up a rag of cloth and gently wiped David’s face.

“I don’t think I should have eaten the third slice of pie,” David said.

“ _Third_ slice? I don’t think you should have eaten any of the pie. It was still moving!”

“It was not.” David snorted, and then coughed and turned on his side with another groan.

Evan began to rub small circles on his back.

“It was full of blood!” Evan exclaimed.

The pie in question had been the centrepiece of the feast they were attending; it had a nicely golden crust and two large horns poking out of the top. It had looked harmless enough, and the chieftain’s wife had explained it was their delicacy and highly prized, as the beast they made it from was low in numbers and only one or two were killed each season. She had also told him it had a unique taste and they would not be offended if the Lanteans didn’t like it, as long as one of them tried a small slice. And in stepped David, with his stupid quest to try one of everything the Pegasus galaxy had to offer.

When the Chieftain had cut into the pie the red liquid had bubbled up around the knife and oozed over the edge of the dish and the crowd had let out an appreciative ooohhh noise. Evan was too busy trying to hold down the rest of his meal; it looked and smelt like blood.

“You know that humans have used blood in cooking for centuries, right” David whispered from where he was curled up.

“Yeah. _cooking_ , that thing was not cooked. David, you ate raw meat!”

“Pot. Kettle.”

“What?”

“I've seen how you eat your steak.”

Evan paused.

“That’s... that’s not the same at all!”

“And sushi, I believe you ordered some marines to go fishing, because you were craving sushi and we had all that rice from Albereea.”

“I did not.”

“Who had to suddenly find some Pegasus equivalent of wasabi?”

“You did that for me?” Evan said, awed that David would go to so much trouble for him.

David turned on the bed and patted Evan on the knee.

“Because I love you,” And then he yawned. “God, I’m so tired. I hate being sick.”

“I know, but I think you’re done,” Evan handed him the water bottle. “A little more and then you can sleep a while. Reed and Coughlin should be back in a few hours with medical.”

David managed a few sips and then handed the bottle back to Evan.

“When did it get so cold in here?” he mumbled.

“I’ll get you a blanket,” Evan replied.

Evan pulled the blanket of the other bed in the room the locals had given them for the night and carefully covered David with it, tucking it in all around his body.

“Thank you,” David whispered.

“Get some sleep, I’m just going to go empty the bucket, I’ll be right back, Okay?”

“’kay,”

When Evan got back from emptying the bucket in the ditch at the back of the tiny house David was asleep. He turned the two gas-style lamps down as low as they would go without going out and then crawled on to the bed beside David and wrapped himself around the botanist.

“I love you too,” Evan whispered into the back of David’s neck.

He’d just close his eyes for a few moments, and then maybe wake David and get some more water into him, it was a good plan and Evan relaxed into sleep.

He was woken what felt like mere minutes later by the noisy arrival of Reed, Coughlin, Carson Beckett and a posse of marines all crowding into the room.

“That was quick,” Evan mumbled rubbing his face.

“It’s been five hours!” Coughlin exclaimed, “The doc here is so slow.”

“I was going as fast as I can,” Beckett grumbled.

“I offered to have the marines carry you,” Coughlin added.

Beckett sent Coughlin a glare that could rival a drill sergeant and Coughlin actually looked embarrassed.

“Well let me at my patient then,” Beckett demanded.

David was awake; he was sitting on the side of the bed stretching.

“David, lad. How are you feeling?” Beckett sat next to David on the bed.

With one hand David scratched the side of his nose and with the other he rubbed at his belly.

“I’m hungry,” he declared, “What’s for breakfast?”


End file.
